I miss you
by AerisTifaYuffie
Summary: Keiko's POV. Sequel to, From the Bottom Of My Broken Heart. It's been a year since the death of Yusuke and Keiko is trying to get over it. But can she?


A/N Also I am sorry I haven't been updating. My computer is broken and well I don't know where to update my stories lol. Anyways here is the sequel. Also keep in my mind this is Keiko's POV.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

It's been nearly a year since the tragedy. Ever since that day, I didn't feel the same person I used to be. I couldn't sleep, eat or drink but I had to. Without water I will die but what's the point. My life is ruined already, why don't I just die right now but I shouldn't. Something inside of meis telling me to stay alive but I don't know what to do. I couldn't even breathe every time I thought of _him._

Yes him Yusuke Urameshi. He was a great friend for all these years and even though he sometimes was a jerk and a pervert, he was still a sweet, caring and nice person. He was a great Hero saving people's lives and all, he was still my hero. He was the boy I grew with when we were children. I always did have a crush on him but never showed it but then after he died the 1st time I found out that I loved him.

_Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly  
_

To summarize it all he asked me out on a date and I was surprised and I did say yes but soon he had to cancel because he needed to go on one of his missions. Soon I saw Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama and Botan and then I found out that he died. He left me 2 times already and I don't know if he will come back this time. This memory is flashing in my mind so many times, not stopping. I feel so lonely.

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh _

Na na na na na na na

What Botan told me made me feel like I wanted to collapse. **_I am sorry Keiko but Yusuke was fighting a demon, his name was Yuei and well Yusuke tried to dodge but…with Yuei's claws he…he…pierced through Yusuke's stomach I am so sorry! _**I couldn't imagine it and I didn't want to believe. I thought this was a joke but when I heard Botan's voice and the look on her and the others I knew they were telling the truth.

_I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't  
_

I was sitting on my bed looking at some pictures of the past. There was one picture with me, Botan, and Yukina at the beach. There is also one with the whole group. I looked at Yusuke smiling; he was right next to me. I remembered it was 2 years ago and everyone had a fun time even Hiei.

I glanced up at the ceiling wondering if Yusuke was in a better place now. I don't think he would have another chance to live. Not after what happened… I don't even want to know where his body is because it would pain me to look at it.

_Oooooh  
I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh_

I started thinking on how life was this whole year. Kuwabara and Yukina were going out and Hiei respects Yukina's decision on who she wants to date. Kurama was the one who told him to let her go, that she knows who to choose.

Kurama had a choice to go back to being Youko Kurama or stay as a human after his best friend from a long time appeared surprising Kurama. Everyone said they would miss him if he left and he didn't know what to choose. He did have some chats with Youko inside of him but he then said he would stay as a human since he would miss all his friends.

Botan was really busy with work that she had not that much time to visit but last week Koenma told her she can have a whole month off because of how good she was doing with the work. I told her that I didn't mind having her live with me.

Hiei did change this past year. He wasn't all that mean but not that nice. He wasn't really that cold like he was last year. He didn't smile or laugh but he wasn't such a bad person to talk to if you needed advice. He didn't have a girlfriend or anything and always said he didn't need one. I think he should.

The others changed also. Shizuru quit smoking to everyone's surprise and she started dating that guy from the dark tournament what's his name...Touya. Koenma started dating Ayame. Botan and I set them together and it worked. Well it was fun. Also yusuke's mother stopped smoking and drinking. She lost her son 2 times already and I wouldn't blame her. I also was like that.

As for me_, a_fter Yusuke's death I lived in a apartment and was alone but sometimes my friends would come visit me. After botan moved in I wasn't that lonely and enjoyed her company. But I couldn't stop thinking of Yusuke.

_  
I had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened, you passed by_

I thought it was all a dream. That I was living in a dream where Yusuke died and I kept on telling myself it was a dream but it wasn't. I wanted to wake up but it was real and that's what pained me. I felt miserable in the morning having my hair all messy and my eyes being all red and puffy. Everyone was worried about me but I could care less.

Now your gone, now your gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back

Even Botan tried her best to make Koenma bring him back but he couldn't, he tried. She most of the time before she had a vacation told me how he was doing. I half smiled that he was doing great but I wanted to be there to see him. I wanted him to I loved him before he died but now it's too late.  
_  
Now your gone, now your gone  
There you go, there you go,  
Somewhere your not coming back  
_  
"Keiko," I heard a voice calling my name. I blinked and thought that voice sounded familiar and I turned around. My eyes widened as I saw someone I never thought I would see ever again.

"Yuske," my eyes widened as I saw him. Wasn't he dead? This reminded me last time where he contacted me in my dream. Was I dreaming? I don't remember myself sleeping.

He smiled, "It's great to see you again glad that you still remember me." I was too shocked to say anything. "I know what you are thinking Keiko and yes, I am dead but the only time I can talk to you is when you are sleeping."

This reminded me last time where he contacted me in my dream. I remember about me kissing him to save his life. Finally I had the courage to speak, "Yusuke I miss you when will you come back?"

Yusuke instead of frowning, he smiled. I was wondering why was he smiling but decided to let him speak, "I have good news Keiko; Koenma has an offer to give me since he spoke to his father about it."

I smiled thinking this was the best news I heard, "That's wonderful Yusuke!"

"Keiko I have something to tell you," he said touching my hands. That touch felt real and oh my god is it what I think it is. "Keiko I wanted to tell you this a long time ago but never had the guts to tell you but hear it is now…I…love you."

I couldn't believe what he said. I smiled as tears came out my eyes, "I love you too Yusuke I always did and I always will."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist as I did the same. His touches felt so real. He then looked at me kneeling down as he pressed his lips in mine as I did the same. The kiss was short and sweet and we didn't want it to end but I had to pull back. I looked around my room. Everything looked real but I knew it was a dream.

"Now Keiko please wake up," he said disappearing.  
_  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same noo..  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day that I found it won't be the same oooh..._

I woke up sweaty in my forehead. I wiped it wish my arm looking around. I glanced at the clock seeing it was 5:30 in the morning. I just stared at the ceiling wondering if that kiss was real.

I am going to wait for you, Yusuke. I believe in you and I don't care how long it will take. I still miss you but knowing that you love me and I love you makes me want to smile.  
_  
Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you_

A/N Yeah the part with everyone at the beach having fun was an idea from a picture I saw with Keiko, Botan, and Yukina on the internet. Lol I said, _everyone had a fun time even Hiei, _and was kind of laughing at that part when I typed it. I think it's telling you something that maybe he was sugar high with all that sweet snow and all. You would never see Hiei that happy and having a fun time (maybe once or twice in his life) I think this is the end or do you think I should continue. If I do continue you can give me a song request.


End file.
